Catching the Haunted
by Eat your imagination
Summary: Stange dreams seem to be becoming for Sakura. With a lack of sleep and an hot head 'chicken ass' and orange ball of joy, working at Konoha Special Unit as a detective is going to be a struggle. Not to mention the sh*ts and giggles that come along the way. But this horror that will be presented to them will be the test of friendship and possible love? * Eat you imagination * :D
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 - {Take my breath away}**

**AN: Welcome to my first chapter of 'Catching the Haunted'. Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :D**

_"In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away" _

_-Shing xiong._

And in this moment my breath was taken away, not by the bliss of a moment with your family, sharing that the joy of growing, learning and loving or that moment with your best friend doing stupid things, dreaming of the impossible or just getting through the school year alive.

No. This moment an unknown stranger who's breathe was repulsive, whose eyes ignited with a delightful pleasure in ending my very existence from this world, was going to be my last.

With what appeared to be a simple kitchen knife I would have at one stage used to make a meal, was held against my throat.

There was no use struggling anymore.

My knees had buckled long ago, my arms, which I had once experienced the touch of warmth felt nothing but the cold trickle of blood from where the knife had trailed once before. My heart which had once loved many, experienced emotions which were most likely nil and void to the monster before me.

In the end, it's not how many breaths I took, but this moment, was the one that took my final breath away.

**[Sakura]**

I awoke with a jolt. The cool winter air feeling confortable on my heated skin, like a kiss of snow.

"Sarah" was the only word I spoke.

Sighing heavily I looked to the clock beside my bed, 4am. Well there was differently no use in trying to sleep, getting up I readied myself for a quick run around the block. Getting ready for work would have to wait, I needed to think and digest this dream. Shaking my head and reordering my thoughts, more like nightmare would seem more appropriate, dreams are meant to be peaceful.

It happened often now, and always related to something, which was the part that scared me the most.

~! #$%^&* ;D

Walking into the office early was not an unusual sight to behold by others at the Konoha Special Unit, the Detectives that had previously spent the night catching up on paper work didn't bother looking up.

Picking up a cup of peculated coffee I started my own catch up on paper work from the precious cases I had investigated.

Yawning for the billionth time, I hadn't realized the time before a loud-mouthed blond headed idiot entered my peripheral vision.

"OH HI SAKURA-CHAN I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL!" more…coffee…i…need…more.

"Shut up you idiot! This early in the morning!" perplexed at how every morning without fail Naruto still had the stamina to open that god dammed mouth of his and create a constructive sentence which seemed to piss me off and anyone in a ten foot radios.

Angry eyes followed Naruto as he made his way over to my desk, full of cheerfulness, ugh gross this early in the morning!

But his smile was contagious I could never stay mad at him for long as he handed me another coffee. HMMMM…COFFEE!

"Did you finish your report from yesterdays case?" I asked realizing my breath had already been wasted at the word 'finish'.

The look of utter horror crossed his face first as realization crashed down on him. Before he tormented himself any further I pulled my own copy from my desk and throw it squarely at his face. The satisfying smack went nicely with my warn cup of coffee.

Hopefully today would be a good day.

"You idiot hurry and finish, use that" on the outside I was exasperated but on the inside I was pleased to be able to help.

"Sakura-Chan you really do care!" those big blue eyes somehow grew bigger and filled to the bream with tears.

Ugh…Sappy idiot.

"You idiot, we're a team I'm forced to care" I smile our secret smile as he smiles and bounces off to his office to what I assume is complete his report.

"Helping that idiot again Sakura, you really are getting soft" that voice I've heard it a million times and out of those million times it somehow still pisses me off.

"Well helping idiots in need is what I do, I don't recall rules that suggest I can't" I reply slowly sipping my coffee and waiting for his calculating answer.

"Or your just setting them up to fail" it was like a slap to the face, why again was I sticking up for the blond headed idiot anyway? That's right he gave me coffee.

"Listen Uchiha last time I checked you weren't my father nor I Naruto mother anything else I can help you with this morning chicken ass?" my voice was low, with a hint of sarcasm… that's if anyone could tell at this point.

"Chicken ass? Classy names, hey Cherry" my mouth dropped open. I hadn't realized I had called Sasuke a 'chicken ass' out loud nor realize he knew what my ex-boyfriend had called me at one stage in our hopeless relationship.

Regaining my composure I had to think of something quick. With a shrug of my shoulders and a polite smile I answered "Well at least my hair doesn't look like a chooks bottom, but excuse me I have business to attend to" slapping myself across the face twice from my lame retort I continued to head elsewhere, more specifically away from him.

I could see that good forsaken smirk from the reflection of the offices that I passed.

Stupid ass Uchiha.

**AN: OMG first chapter over! :D I'am going to do from other perspectives.  
PLEASE R&R!**

~*~ EAT YOUR IMAGINATION ~*~


	2. Chapter 2 The Chicken Butt

**AN: YAY two chapters down and dusted, a bit of a laugh as the mystery begins... Dum Dum DUMMMMMMMMMMMM ;D**

CHAPTER TWO – {The Chicken But} 

**[Sakura]  
**  
After escaping the evil smirk of the one and only chicken ass I needed to console my defeated feelings with ice-cream, but because there was no ice-cream to be found in this god forsaken place, Ino would be the next best bet.

"Really seriously you said that to THE UCHIHA!" her hushed whisper was no longer a whisper but an elephant ready to signal war on a hippopotamus.

"Frigging hell Ino-pig keep your eyes in your sockets, you're meant to be my ice-cream right now" I cussed perplexed and defeated.

"Well forehead glade to know I'm the cookies to your cream and all, but since when did you think THE SASUKE UCHIHA was a chickens ass?" raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow, and oh no here it comes…the duck lips.

"Since his hair could lay eggs? I don't know!" I was to distracted by Ino and her duck lips to reply with a stylishly constructed answer. I mean should I be feeding her bread right now?

"Earth to Sakura, hottest guy…does not have a head that resembling a chickens ass, plus that would take away the appeal if he suddenly dropped eggs from his hair or butt or whatever" Ino questioned, what feeding ducks bread makes them stupid now?

"How the hell would I know about his appeal of dropping eggs out of his hair butt which yes resembles a chickens ass hence the shitty eggs? If you ask me you need to find a better taste in men!" I retorted half getting my mental capacity back to its original state, but still slightly distracted by her duck lips, I mean it's a stupid fad that she seems to follow.

"I'm just trying to mention that that's the best you came up with and your still mentally alive, I thought he would have ripped your mind a new asshole not smirked till the cows came home" she raised a manicured finger and waved it in my face finally distracting my from feeding my best friend bread.

"I'll rip you an new asshole and feed it bread," I grumbled, as she continued to wave her finger in my face and laugh.

"What did you say forehead!" that menacing voice I had heard once before when…

Oh shit… But meh I got this…I hope…

"I said that if you keep quaking at me I'm going to throw you a loaf pig" my ever-famous nickname from Ino really hit the spot; I think that means its coffee o'clock.

"What is your problem? Keeping up with the ever changing socializing of the Internet means I must do this cute pout," she says slyly, lips slowly moving to my horror into the ever-famous Ino duck pout.

'Bye-Bye world'. * BANG *

"First world problems" I shake my head and like that she continues about her romantic date with Shikamaru, KSU smartest genius was with an easily distracted socializing duck who happened to be my best friend.

"And than there was a goldfish-" yup my queue to zone out.

As we made our way to the head office I quickly slipped in my completed report I had fought Naruto for, into the main box.

Which reminded me…

I hadn't seen him for a while so I guessed he was still in the boy's toilet hanging from the cubical on the end.

* Side Story *

"AHHHHHHHHH…Sakura please I just need one more moment!"

"Naruto, if you do not hand my report over this instant there shall be hell to pay" I tapped my foot impatiently while I held out a ready hand.

He seemed to process my threat for a moment; he quickly looked to his left than back at me and than… made a run for it not even bothering to look behind him.

Right to the male bathrooms…Ugh such a child! 'Aint nobody got time for that!'

You think being a male would stop me! This report was due in 5minutes! What he had been wasting his time on bets me.

"Na-Na-Na-Na Na-Na Na you can't come into here Sakura-Chan" he teased from the other side of the bathroom door.

Surely my chains and whips would be useful right now… ;D (I see what you did there)

Looking around quickly I ran into the males bathroom retrieved my report at the same time hanging Naruto in his rightful stop above the toilet bowl.

* end of side story *

**[Naruto]**

Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. If I don't get out of this soon, I'll be drinking toilet water again.

* door opens and shuts *

AHHHHHH Thank goodness my life has been saved!

"HELP ME PLEASE!"

"Dobe?"

"Ah thank goodness Sasuke come and rescue me!"

"…"

"Hi Sasuke, how's your day been?"

"…"

"Mines been a little shitty" I looked down at the toilet and back at Sasuke and couldn't help but laugh at my awesomeness of my joke.

"Did she really hit you that hard on the head?"

* Sigh *

**[Sakura]**

"On that note all reports should have been handed in at 12 midday, fail to comply well you know the drill" Kakashi the director of KSU states as I tune in and out.

Well he was only half an hour late, with the excuse of a black cat, barbed wire and shell fish all rolled into one lame ass story which everyone was forced to imagine and even worse most of them believed it!

But all in all he was my mentor back in the day. I never doubted for a moment that he was visiting his family at the cemetery so I never held it against him, not that he would ever know that I knew.

Looking around the room everyone seemed as bored as me; even Naruto had taken to snoozing on a now beetroot red Hinata and a pissed looking Neji just sat and bided his time to take Naruto to the underworld.

Sasuke stayed cool and calm and faked interest, but behind that façade I knew better.

Ino just shot hearts to Shikamaru who seemed to be listening but was distracted by Ino's love of bread, well that's what I thought anyway.

"Sarah aged 22 last seen at-" wait what? My interest peeked at the name so I divulged my attention for a moment.

"Her family recently reported her missing 48hours ago, as you all know this time frame it would be found highly unlikely to find a possible trail, but in any case are there any takers?" Kakashi finished looking around the room for a possible devoted member to help a helpless woman in need.

Everyone as before stayed silent, being that the most likely reason was because no one had been listening in the first place.

"Team seven would be happy to take on the case," I said without realizing it, and of course all eyes were on me for what I had just condemned my team to.

Side note: After 48 hours of a victim being taken its most likely that they're no longer living therefore the possibility of kidnap is not considered an option at that particular time in the investigation.

Therefore the news of that has to be relayed onto the family by the group that is given the case, and all they can do is try and find possible clues or wait till the body is found to start a murder investigation.

Most times out of ten all teams don't want to deliver that news, and even worse wait unity a body turns up and knowing that there was nothing more they could do.

"Thank-you team Seven"

"Now onto the further agenda of this meeting I would like to congratulate-" tuning out and trying not to look at the black piecing eyes of a chicken ass asshole.

Trying…

Being compelled to look…

But winning against the compulsion…

Losing…

Dying…

Looking…

Green orbs encounter black ones, as his aura gives of a murderess attempt, yet on the outside he looks calm and professional. SHIT. I know better!

"Thank-you for everyone's attention, Dismissed" everyone comes out of a trance as soon as 'dismissed' leaves the wizards mouth, but a certain someone still has a murderess aura, its time to use escape method One. Two. Three. Fail.

~! #$%^&* ;D

"Why would be bother with a soon to be murder case?" if you didn't realize I forgot that my lock on my door has been broken for awhile and now this gives me renewed motivation to fix it.

PS: Hiding under my desk wasn't an option.

"Well you see" I stopped completely at a loss for words, I just couldn't say that I had a dream about this woman and now all of a sudden here she was her photo in front of me and the dream still fresh in my mind, just like the last time and the time before that.

If I told anyone, what would they think anyway? That I'm crazy? Out of my mind and in need of drugs, is what they will think of me… and plus I don't want Sasuke to get a hold of any more dirt on me.

"I'd like to take this case on" I turn my line of fire to loyal member of the KSU. (If you didn't note by now that's short for Konoha Special Unity :D for the finest detectives)

"Fine" was all he had to say as he stalked his way out of the room, no doubt to vent is narcissist personality on someone that wasn't me. But he normally didn't give in that easy oh well.?  
Breathing a sigh of relief that meant that I could live another day! YAY!

But first to live another day I'm going to need a refill and stat.

**Naruto: What did i ever do to deserve this kind of treatment ne? (Big blue sorrow filled eyes)**

**Sakura: What didn't you do you BAKA! (Forehead vain now visible)**

**Fan girls: OH LOOK IT'S SASUKE! He is sooooooo sexy!**

**Naruto and Sakura face each other and come to an understanding... They must kills the Uchiha!**

**Sasuke: "..." Glares**

**Sakura and Naruto: Maybe tomorrow hey ne!**

Thank-you for reading! Let me know what you lovely mind is thinking what will happen next i wonder?

**Sasuke: Don't you think you should know that?**

**Me: Maybe?**

**Sasuke: "..."**

**Me: "... I like jelly fish"**

**Naruto: * Insert hiena laugh * **

**Sakura: wasn't funny**

**Me: Glares**

~*~ Eat your imagination ~*~


End file.
